


Dark & Twisty

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doctor Sexy M.D. (Supernatural), Elevator Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, Grey's Anatomy References, I love to ship impossible couples, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Meredith Grey, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: After the incident with the rapist and the explosion, many things changed in the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Nathan was reunited with his lost fiancee, Minnick was finally fired and a new and mysterious doctor entered the hospital.(A Meredith Grey X Dean Winchester story)An AU where Dean Winchester is the new head of orthopedics at Grey Sloan with many secrets.The story is set six months after the end of season 13 of Grey's Anatomy.





	Dark & Twisty

**Author's Note:**

> Watching my two favorite shows (Supernatural and Grey's Anatomy) I realized that Dean Winchester and Meredith Grey have a lot in common, and I would very much like to see these two characters, so wounded and dark, interact in the same universe.  
> This is another translation of one of my fics from spanish to english.  
> I hope you enjoy it! :D  
> Comments are always welcome!

**MEREDITH**

“Miss, can I take your order?”

Meredith had been sitting at the bar for at least three hours, just listening to classic rock on the radio.

_Carry on my wayward son_ played softly in the background.

"A margarita please." Meredith ordered without looking at the bartender.

Meredith missed Joe, they never had a deep relationship with, never had a conversation beyond "Serve me tequila" however, the Emerald City Bar was not the same without him behind the bar.

Before the bartender could turn around and serve the drink, a man sat on the seat next to Meredith.

“Bring us cold whiskey, both on me.” She heard the stranger order. She noticed how deep his voice was.

The bartender nodded and immediately poured them their drinks.

“I do not accept drinks from strangers” Meredith made sure to make obvious her disinterest.

The man extended his hand towards her. “Well then let me introduce myself, I'm Dr. Winchester, Dean Winchester, I'll be the new head of orthopedics from Friday.”

She turned to see the man and noticed a Grey Sloan badge hanging from his neck. If he were any stranger she would’ve ignored him, she really didn’t have the energy to start a conversation, but he was a colleague and although she was not going to offer him a conversation, at least she was going to shake his hand.

“Grey, Meredith Grey.” She shook his hand politely.

The handsome stranger smiled. “I know, I recognized your face.”

Meredith frowned in confusion. “Do we know each other?”

“No, but I know who you are” The man commented. “You are extraordinary”

Meredith wanted to ask why, but the man added.

“During my meeting with Chief Bailey, this morning, I saw the list of the other heads of the hospital department and yours was up to the top; the name seemed familiar to me; but the last name, I was sure I had seen it before.”

"Where did you see it?" Meredith found herself strangely curious to know.

He took another sip of his drink. “A few months ago, there was a turbulence in an airplane that my brother Sam boarded, I remember that he gave us all a big scare that night, and I remember that when they broadcast the story I saw your name; You saved two crew members, one with a delicate epidural hemorrhage and the other with a cardiac arrest. I would not believe it if they told me but Sammy saw everything in his own flesh.”

He pointed at Meredith with his index finger.

"You did a perfect needle aspiration to a patient in critical condition inside a turbulent plane, in the middle of a fucking storm and all without damaging the brain." The man laughed under his breath. “If that's not extraordinary, then I do not know what it is.”

Meredith remembered that night on the plane, she still had nightmares about it, when she didn’t dream about bombs, crazy guys pointing a gun at her or her late husband returning home. When she had nightmares and wake up screaming normally Maggie or Amelia (or sometimes Alex) came to the room to calm her down.

"I had a good teacher during my residency, I guess." Meredith smiled wistfully at Derek's thought.

_Stay here, do not move, wait for me._

_Pick me Choose me Love me ..._

“What brings a surgeon to a bar in the middle of the night on Wednesday?” Dean asked curious.

Meredith considered lying, but perhaps the truth would creep him enough to let her drink alone in silence.

“The anniversary of my dead husband.”

Meredith expected to see discomfort in his face or at least frown. The stranger just took another sip of his whiskey and licked his lips. He didn’t even flinch.

“That sucks.” He commented.

Without condolences, without any annoying _"I'm so sorry"_ not even a small expression of surprise. His face was impassive.

The orthopedist had a face with many small details that described the story of his life, slight wrinkles that denoted that the man in front of her had lived too many things that marked more than just his face. Like a painting made up of small paintings.

She had only seen a face like his in someone else... _Herself_.

That little discovery generated a bit of intrigue.

“Yes it sucks.” Meredith replied returning her eyes to her drink. “Why did you choose the Grey Sloan?“

“The head of the Hospital where I used to work, Bobby, is an old friend of Chief Webber, he informed him that there was a vacancy available here and I needed a new beginning after my divorce, so…” He shrugged his shoulders “I'm here”

“A New beginning.” Meredith repeated in a low voice stirring the ice inside her crystal glass.

“Yes.” The man replied. “This hospital seems perfect for that, although it looks somewhat quiet for my taste.”

Quiet.

Meredith laughed. His first laugh of the day. “I've worked in that hospital for practically my entire life, so believe me when I tell you that the Grey Sloan is anything but a quiet place.”

The man smiled with obvious intrigue in his eyes. “So, how would you describe this hospital then?”

Meredith turned around, leaned her back against the bar and looked at the hospital through the bar door, really thinking of a description that would do justice to the hospital that had been her home for so many years.

The man also turned around and crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked carefully at the hospital.

"Dark and twisty." Meredith whispered with a smile on her lips.

"Dark and twisty." The man repeated, nodding. “Well, it's definitely my kind of place then.”

Meredith laughed. “Do you consider yourself dark and twisty?”

The man looked at her carefully, as if studying her face, as if he somehow read his past in her eyes.

"You have no idea." He answered before taking a long sip of his drink.

The man was really attractive, Meredith knew, the deep look in his green eyes and the flirtatious smile on his lips reveled that he knew it too. Jerk.

"Usually, when it's the anniversary of a relative's death, people visit churches or cemeteries, but you came here and sat for hours, that's... odd." Dean observed.

"You were watching me all this time?" Meredith would be flattered if she did not feel so... well, empty inside.

“It's Kinda difficult not to look at you.” Dean confessed.

It did not sound like flirting, it sounded like a really honest comment to say.

"I came here because my husband and I met in this bar, in the seats over there." Meredith nodded to the place where Derek flirted with her for the first time that night.

_I'm just a girl in a bar..._

_I'm just a guy in a bar..._

“It sounds like you loved him very much.”

Meredith's smile widened. "Like crazy, to the point of asking a crazy man to shoot me instead of him."

Again, the man was not surprised by Meredith's words, and for some reason that pleased her.

Meredith took her purse from her seat. “Thanks for the drink and the quick chat, I did not expect to enjoy it this much.”

Dean raised his glass. “My pleasure, I guess I'll see you around, colleague.”

“I suppose so, have a good night.” She turned around and left the bar leaving that mysterious stranger behind.

She went to the next stop on her nostalgic journey with the lyrics of “Carry on my wayward” stuck in her head.

 

* * *

 

Meredith opened the door and the first thing she noticed was that the house still smelled like him, after all those years empty, it still smelled like Derek.

Every year the same thing happened. She didn’t feel like crying, but she always discovered tears running down her face.

The night was so quiet that her breathing sounded louder than usual. Although the air outside was cold, inside the house she felt an aura of warmth.

Meredith walked blindly through what was once her home, without any light other than what the moon managed to filter through the window.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the house as the memories returned to his memory.

The night she lit more than a thousand candles to show Derek their future home.

The afternoons Derek spent with Mark and Owen building the house together.

The morning when Derek said goodbye promising to return soon.

And the afternoon when the police knocked on the door to announce that he would never come back.

Everything felt so vivid, so tangible, that it was overwhelming.

She stood there, in silence, in the middle of the darkness, with her hands in her own heart, and her eyes closed whispered an _I love you_ into the emptiness.

And for a moment, Meredith could swear that she heard Derek's voice whispering back:

_I love you more._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry if there were some mistakes or something, as I said before english is no my first lenguage and I heve no beta reader.  
> If there were some, please tell me and I will correct them :D  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
